


恋の予感 - Premonition of Love

by lovefilledinsomnia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, eventual angst, the happy ending will come but at what price
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefilledinsomnia/pseuds/lovefilledinsomnia
Summary: Truly, this encounter was a fated one. An idyllic scene - blooming flowers, a gorgeous sunset, and that mysterious butler's alluring smile. No wonder then you felt it, bubbling inside your chest; that fuzzy, warm feeling whenever his breath would tickle your skin.Little did you know you'd have to suppress this giddiness and forget this scene too picturesque to be true, for your first love turns out to be your fiancé's butler. Will you rebel and follow your passion ?No matter your resolve, feelings will entangle, bonds will form, and your final choice might be a hard one to take...A love triangle AU in which you're Tori Himemiya's childhood friend and fiancée, and end up falling for Yuzuru.





	恋の予感 - Premonition of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnations represent fascination, love and passion.

It was a beautiful afternoon – was what he thought, when the sun was barely starting to set. Warm, orange hues tinted the world, the ballroom’s glass windows were wide open, the early evening breeze caressing his barely sweaty neck. It was the kind of weather that makes you want to either close your eyes or open them wide, eagerly taking in the scene.

And what a scene he was an unwilling participant of. He may have been only figuration, but as he was turning his back to the whirling dresses and the airy music, he thought it wasn’t that bad either. The gardens, as tempting as they were unreachable, seemed like a much more appealing sight. Sure, he occasionally spared a glance behind him to check on his young master, but for once Yuzuru felt his mind wander. It was just that kind of unexplainably wistful afternoon. The feeling wasn’t unwelcome, far from it – the young man revelled in the warm orange rays as well as in that soft, diffuse nostalgia that came from seemingly nowhere.

He could’ve stayed there forever, basking in the sun and in barely forming memories, but then – a silhouette danced just in the corner of his eyes. There was a faint rustle of fabric, lost in a sea of instruments, or perhaps he just imagined it. Yes, maybe he imagined you, that silhouette alone in the gardens, lost amidst blooming flowers. Everything looked so picturesque : those carnations your gloved hands were brushing against, the fabric of your dress splaying on the grass, white against green… Your smile when you met his eyes was the finishing stroke of that mysterious painting. A soft smile, but maybe a hint cheeky too. It only widened as Yuzuru’s eyes did too, but he silently thanked himself for his own untimely surprise when he was blessed with the sight of your little laugh. Truly, today was one of those days where everything surrounding him turned beautiful, but as he was tearing his eyes away from that watercolor scene unfolding right before him, your hand raised.

It was a gesture he was oh so familiar with, but also one he couldn’t believe he was seeing from you. Did you mistake him for one of the serving staff and called for refreshments ? Or maybe… maybe you were one step ahead of him. As your smile turned playful and the tips of his ears veered to pink, he assured himself – you most definitely were. Yuzuru bowed silently, turning his back to you for but a moment. He did glance one last time behind him, as if to check you hadn’t disappeared as would a mirage.

* * *

 

The sun was soft, and the flowers colorful. The wind carried with it the aroma of the ballroom inside – stuffy, suffocating formalities and refined drinks. It barely muffled the sound of steps behind you, overly cautious steps, careful not to break the ethereal atmosphere of the scene unfolding here, far from everyone’s eyes. But you heard him anyway, or maybe you felt him instead. Your smile seemed to catch him off guard yet again, however he answered this time, leaving little bubbles of faint delight popping in your chest.

“I brought refreshments, as you ordered, Milady.” Why was his voice so quiet ? Maybe he didn’t dare speak too loudly, lest he scare you away. It was charming nonetheless, even more so when he kneeled in the grass next to your seated form.

“Thank you. I was thirsty.” And yet you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his, or from that faint smile that appeared on his lips. He was completely different from up close – there was something gentle, delicate in his eyes. And that mole of his… It was hard to look down even just a second, to take the glass of champagne on the tray. The stranger’s eyes didn’t leave your face even once as you sipped the fresh, sparkling drink. He seemed positively mesmerized, and you didn’t need a mirror to guess you must have been looking just the same.

You thought he’d stay silent, but he spoke again, curiosity bubbling in his eyes. “If I may, Milady… The party’s inside.” Your airy laugh seemed to delight him : little bubbles of happiness pouring out of your lips.

“Isn’t here prettier than inside ?” You nodded to the flowers, the sculpted bushes and the fountain – the stranger nodded too, his eyes smiling at yours. “And besides…” Your voice hushed, and you leaned towards his still kneeling form, almost conspiratorially. “I have good company.”

“I am sure you do, Milady. Anyone would be delighted to join you here.” His boldness surprised you – a pleasant surprise, and a giddy feeling in your chest. It had been such a long time since you had that much fun at a formal meeting…

“No one could ever be as delighted as I am now, I’m afraid.” You winked, unknowingly setting the stranger’s heart ablaze, and took one more sip before leaving the glass in his expert hands. He had no time to get caught up in the feeling of your gloved fingers brushing against his bare ones – you were already pacing around the fountain, admiring as the sun’s rays played with the cool water.

“I always come here, when the ballroom gets too heavy. No one ever bothers me. Sometimes, I take naps in the grass.” The butler blinked, but his eyes betrayed his amusement as he stood up in turn, leaving the tray behind.

“This would make for a beautiful painting.” Truthfully, the way his eyes caressed every inch of your face made you think of a brush’s loving movements against a canvas. Maybe your handsome stranger was an artist.

“I am certain anything would be, if you were the one painting, Mr. Butler…” You laughed and skipped in a flurry of pale fabric before he could answer, glancing behind you to ascertain he was following hot on your trails. You only stopped once you reached the fountain, sitting on its rim. He motioned to sit next to you, but stopped dead in his tracks when you held your skirts to your calves. His ears turned a light pink, one that suited the warm orange hues rather well.

“If you could just give me a hand”, you teasingly started. “I can’t seem to be able to unlace those shoes very well.” To your surprise, the butler kneeled, an incredulous smile on his full lips.

“You are the strangest thing to happen to me today, Milady. But I would be delighted to help.” His fingers played agilely against your foot, expertly undoing one shoe, then the other.

“I take it you like surprises, then…” Your teasing smile as you held out your leg was enough, and he shakily undid your stockings as well, his hands trying their hardest not to brush against your calves. His cheeks were slowly turning pink, but the infatuation in his eyes when he looked up at you almost certainly made you blush as well.

… Maybe that was what they called love at first sight.

The butler neatly folded your stockings, treating them with utmost reverence, even as he teased you. “If I may, Milady… Whatever are you hopping around barefoot for ?” He only got a smile as his answer, but you raised your skirts higher, jumping into the fountain so suddenly even he didn’t see it coming. Water splashed, and he barely motioned to avoid it, droplets crashing on his white shirt and jacket.

“Aren’t you hot, in that stuffy suit of yours, Mr Butler ?” He feigned an afflicted smile, but did roll up his sleeves. Maybe you were right, after all…

“You’re incorrigible, Milady. Your poor dress… Do you need help getting out ?” While you naturally extended your hand towards his, a devilish idea ran through your mind and made you reconsider. Maybe he read into your too-angelic smile, or maybe he just blindly trusted you… You laughed again as he found himself dragged towards you, straight into the water. That coolness splashed against your dress, your arms, your face even – but it felt so pleasant. Never once did you feel cold, even as he vengefully dragged you in the water again. You may have struggled, but you smiled too, playfully resisting that contagious chuckle of his. Like children, you played in the water, splashing and fighting and – his hands rested on your shoulders, his face so close to yours. Your eyes couldn’t part from his lips, wet and smiling and  _ so inviting _ . He noticed, and leaned even further, making your heart skip a beat. Was he seducing you ? Was it alright to keep going, so close your lips brushed against his ?

You didn’t have enough time to keep pondering about etiquette. He closed the distance and stole a kiss that was sweet and fragrant as the gardens’ flowers, a kiss that made fireworks pop inside your chest and that made him sigh against your lips. You didn’t want to move – you didn’t want to part from him, ever, even if that meant you had to stop breathing—

“Yuzuru ?” A voice called, from inside the ballroom, and you both startled. His eyes shot open in panic, as yours did, and when they met, you couldn’t refrain from laughing. He sent more droplets flying when he shook his head, standing up and extending his hand once again.

“Please follow me, Milady. I must bring you back inside. I cannot let you catch a cold.” This time, you gratefully accepted the hand he was offering, without any trick or prank. You wished your gloves weren’t in the way, but even with them on the feeling of his skin against you felt… just right.

“I have to admit I’m looking forward to the excuse you’re going to pull off, Mr Butler. We’re both soaking wet.” Your stockings clang to wet skin, but the butler (Yuzuru ?) smiled patiently, working his magic against your legs and sending tingles down your spine.

“Let us just pretend you clumsily tripped. No one should question it.” Then it was your shoes’ turn, leaving you with a strange feeling of emptiness. Was it going to be over so soon ? … Would you have to say goodbye ?

“What about you ? No one would question  _ my _ clumsiness, but I’m positive you’d be looked at strangely, Mr. Butler.” This time, his smile had nothing playful. It was a serious smile, one that almost made your heart skip a beat.

“Please, Milady. Call me Yuzuru.” Maybe it was just your imagination, but his fingers gently squeezed yours into his as he helped you up, and only reluctantly seemed to let go.

“Yuzuru”, you repeated, and that strange feeling came back. No matter your dripping hair, cold dress or the breeze making you shiver… everything around you was now so peaceful.  He seemed to feel it too; it took him a visible effort to get moving towards the ballroom, picking up the abandoned tray on the way.

“Do not hesitate to call for me, if we ever…” Yuzuru couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, but you nodded. If you ever met again. That cold, anxious emptiness briefly came back, but then Yuzuru’s hand brushed against your lower back, fingers playing soothing motions against the wet fabric.

“I am sure we will meet again, sooner or later, Milady.” You could only nod, hoping for once there would be hope and the universe would be kind to you. Somehow, him opening the glass door to the ballroom felt like a silent, reluctant goodbye.

… Maybe you should’ve said something to him, you thought as the stuffy atmosphere of the formal party hit you all at once. The music, the faint chatter of the guests, the stares heavier than the wet clothes on your back. You felt compelled to turn back, and your lips parted to say something, anything to him—

“Ah, Yuzuru ! You’re finally here— wait, why are you two … wet ?” You didn’t recognize the voice from behind you, but when you turned, the bewildered green eyes you met were too familiar. His wide smile was contagious, and he let all social impropriety behind him when he ran to hug you.

“You’re here… ! You’re really here !” The small, pink-haired boy that was now nuzzling your wet chest was one you remembered very well – as well as the flower crowns, fairy tales and secret escapades into the gardens.

“I didn’t know you’d be here today, Tori.” You stroked his hair affectionately, grimacing a bit when you noticed it was now wet in places, but he didn’t seem to mind, beaming at you. You turned back to the butler behind you, only to meet his puzzled gaze.

“Ah, Yuzuru, this is my—” You started to explain, but Tori broke free from your grasp and his imperious voice drowned yours.

“I didn’t know you two were acquaintances already but ! Yuzuru, we talked about her just this morning, and you’re to treat her with absolute respect !” You smiled at the butler, happy everything was cleared off, but—something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong. Yuzuru’s face lost all trace of color. It was like an invisible shadow, an inescapable  _ weight _ set on his shoulders. Before you could ask, Tori’s cheery words hit you like a ton of brick, driving the last nail in the coffin of your newborn first love.

“Got it, Yuzuru ? She’s my fiancée after all ! As my butler, it’s your duty to serve her just like those of Himemiya blood !”

Now you could feel it too. That weight, crushing the happy little bubbles of love that barely formed within your chest. Sometimes, first impressions aren’t to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @vyvycchi for proofreading this ! ♥
> 
> Tori got off to a rough start, but who knows, maybe the next chapter will be kinder to him...
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it ! ♥


End file.
